Hawaiian RollerCoaster Ride
by BabyInuyashasBabysitter
Summary: Kevin a Hawaiian native always dreamed of returning to his roots. Only problem is he never thought he would have to do it so soon. And Edd never thought he'd be the one for some fun in the sun...on a daily basis. Rated T for now. Most likely will be M a little later so please add to your story alerts so you won't lose it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hawaiian RollerCoaster Ride.**

**Chapter 1**

**Side note:** _(yeah I know I shouldn't be starting any new fanfictions but I just couldn't resist. )This is my first Kevedd Fanfiction so hopefully it's good. This first chapter won't really be much but I hope it's enough to spark your interest :D ENJOY =^_^=_

* * *

A pre-summer's breeze blew through Peach creek. It was quite warm out that day. All the kids were out that day. Sarah and Jimmy playing with their hoola hoops. Rolf feeding the chicken. Johnny and Plank were drawing on the sidewalks with chalk. Nazz and Kevin in his pool having a nice swim The eds were plotting up some scam that would be in action in just about a couple of minutes. Yes all the kids were out that day and it just seemed like nothing could go wrong. It was a Friday afternoon afterall. For most kids, summer break was on th mind but that wasn't the only thing on these kids minds. Yes with the eds, Rolf, Kevin, and Nazz being 10 going on 11, their fifth grade graduation was right around the corner.

It was an exciting experience for kids to go through. Any graduation was. Every kid in fifth grade couldn't stop thinking about it. Especially Kevin. Over in his yard, Nazz noticed his discomfort and asked him if anything was wrong. He shook his head quickly. Nazz knew something was up. Although Kevin was out today, he hadn't been in quite some time. Lately he had been in his house a lot locked up in his room or so his parents said.

"Dude don't lie to me. What's up?"

Kevin looked up at Nazz. He was hesitant to answer her at first. "You promise not to tell anyone?"

"Sure. You know I can keep a secret."

"Well you know how our graduation is next Friday and all?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well I'll be going away a bit before it."

"You too? I'm going away out of town like Monday to fly over to Paris to pick up my dress personally from a famous fashion designer and I won't be back till like Thursday night! I'm so excited!"

"No Nazz...Not like that. Kevin turned away from her and stepped out of the water and sat on the steps. Nazz got up and sat next to him.

"What do you mean?"

"...I'm moving away Nazz...Back to Hawaii."

"Hawaii? But I thought you always wanted to go back there. Why so sad now?"

"Because...I didn't want it to be so soon ya know? And that's because I was used to it there and then I came here and met you all and...i'm just really gonna miss everyone...Including the eds." He chuckled at the end of his sentence. So did Nazz.

"Yeah I get ya. It's gonna be okay. No one will forget you Kev. You're like the most awesome person here ya know?"

He smiled at her comment. "Of course I know." They sat in silence for a bit before Kevin was called in to do some more packing.

"So that's why you've been in the house a lot."

"Uh yeah. I told my parent not to tell anyone. I wanted to let everyone know when i'm ready."

"Well that's okay I guess." Nazz got up to leave but turned around before she walked out of the gate. "Ya know Kev. Your rep around around here may be respected but maybe you should bury the hatchet with everyone before you go awya. Ya know like give them something good about Kev to remember." With that being said, she left.

Kevin thought about what she said for a while. Even while he was packing, he was thinking about it. At first he was against it a little thinking it was a waste of time bit then he decided it wasn't such a bad idea. Packing up his clothes took him a few hours. By time he was done, it was time for dinner. After he ate, he took his shower, and prepared for bed. He looked outside and saw everyone still playing. Everyone might of been separate from each other but they seemed closer than ever. Kevin Sighed and shut his curtains and retreated back to bed.

In his head, he was going over a big list of things he could do with each of the kids individually. He was excited a little. He would start bright and early tomorrow.

* * *

**I told you it wouldn't be much :? but hopefully it sparked some interest in some of you ^_^ There will be much more in future chapters I promise :3 please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hawaiian RollerCoaster Ride**

**Chapter 2**

**Side note: Yay chapter 2 :) The mojo to write has been in my veins lately and i'm lovin it ^_^ And this is a filler chapter. It's not that important if you don't read it but it would help to get some mental idea of Kevin in my story. Btw, sorry for the switch between third and first person . Now time for you to read my kitties.**

* * *

Saturday: Jimmy And Sarah

Saturday Morning arrived and Kevin was nothing less than excited and nervous at the same time. Today was the day he would show the Cul De Sac what a good guy he really was. Not just some bully. He pulled out the list he got together. He figured he would take it one day at a time with everyone that way he wouldn't have to worry about time limits and barriers. Today he picked to hang out with Jimmy and Sarah.

He figured that since they were always together, that he might as well knock em both out of the water with one swing. He threw on his signature green sweater and black shorts and headed out the door. He looked around until he spotted the two playing hopscotch. He took a breath and walked on over.

"Hey you two." Kevin said waving. Of course Jimmy being a sweet boy waved back but Sarah only rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What do you want? Can't you see we're playing hopscotch!" She yelled at him. She was always one nasty little girl to Kevin but he never really bothered to say anything since they hardly ever spoke. Kevin decided not to be rude and just keep his cool.

"Look. I don't want any trouble. I just wanted to see if uh...there was room for one more in your hopscotch game?" Kevin said with a hopeful look. He didn't know what else to say. He never really planned this out. He just went for it and started winging it.

"You want to play hopscotch?" Sarah said in disbelief with a tone in her voice that bluntly stated she didn't believe him.

"Yeah of course I do. I've been bugging to play it lately since I haven't played in forever ya know? Never really had anyone to play it with. A lot of people think it's stupid. They just don't understand." Kevin was lying through his teeth but figured it was the only they would let him play. He did think hopscotch was stupid but he knew what a fun game it was to kids like them.

"I know right! People just don't understand! Can Kevin play with us? Please Sarah!" Jimmy whined and begged her. She kept a straight face and her arms folded. After a minute or two which seemed like hours to Kevin, she gave in and said it was alright.

"Thanks." Kevin said and began playing the game with them. Although it wasn't the most funnest game in the world, Kevin enjoyed himself with the two little kids. They played from morning all the way up until the late afternoon. They all giggled, laughed, and had a good time. Kevin knew other kids around the Cul De Sac were probably staring and wondering what was wrong with him but he didn't care. He had fun and he hadn't had that type of fun in a while.

The two little kids went in for some snacks and offered him some but he declined. That time of day came again and it was time for him to go inside and pack and eat dinner. He turned to leave until he hear his name.

"Wait Kevin!" Sarah called out. Kevin turned around and Sarah had run up to him with a caramel apple in her hand. She stopped in front of him and handed him the delicious treat.

"I know you said you didn't want anything but still thanks for making today fun for us. it's usually just me and Jimmy but with you there, it was a whole lot more fun than it usually is. This is the last one that my mom made. It was for Ed but I feel like you deserve it more."

Kevin looked down at the apple and smiled. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash but couldn't pinpoint where it came from. He ruffled Sarah's head and told her thanks. She smiled at him and then went back into her house. Kevin looked around for where the flash could've come from but he saw nothing. He shrugged it off before seeing Nazz waving out of her window. She was smiling at him and then gave him a thumbs up. he knew what for and blushed a little. He gave her a thumbs up back and went inside of his house.

Another night of packing for Kevin. Sometimes he wished he didn't have so much stuff. It's all okay when it it's away but when it's all out, it's just a big mess. As he laid himself to sleep that night, he then put together his plans for tomorrow.

Sunday: Rolf

Getting out of bed a few hours early than he normally did, he threw on his clothes and went downstairs for something quick to eat. He knew Rolf liked to get up early and start his chores. Rolf had the true life of a farmer's boy. But even though Rolf always got all of his work done, he always did it alone and normally didn't finish till just before the sun went down and this was only on weekends. On weekdays, he wouldn't be able to get into bed until late and still had to do his homework.

Kevin felt sorry for his friend. Rolf must've never really had time for himself to relax. He never really had the chance to enjoy a weekend and now Kevin was going to help him get a good weekend at least once. Kevin ate an apple and headed on his way over to Rolf's house. When he got there, Rolf was already outside doing an animal check. Kevin waved to Rolf to get his attention.

"Kevin. What are doing here?"

"I'm here to help you man. This stuff looks like a lot of work and i'm sure it's hard to do on your own."

"No. No problem at all for Rolf. Rolf can do this alone. It is Rolf's job."

"Come on dude. Let me help. I'm sure things will get done quicker and things will run a lot smoother."

Rolf hesitated letting Kevin help but he eventually said yes to Kevin's request. Kevin thought that Rolf must of had it hard with the work and Kevin thought right. After the animal count, the chicken eggs had to be collected from the previous night. After that, the cows had to be milked. Then they had plow the fields. Afterwards, it was time to let the pigs out for a little while and chase them back into their cages. Everything was taking so long because there were so many animals to be tended to and because there was so much land.

The hay had to be collected as well from the grass. Then the animals had to be fed and let out for another little walk and then put back into the stables and cages. Right after this, it was time to clean up their droppings and then clean them all up. Every animal had to be cleaned one by one and this job took the longest to Kevin. After a few more things, they were finally done and once they had finished, Kevin had dropped to the grass. He closed his eyes letting the sun touch his face. A shadow stood over him.

"Rolf is Impressed Kevin. Rolf didn't expect you to even last past milking cows."

"Yeah thanks dude." Kevin said out of breath. Rolf extended a hand and helped Kevin up. When Rolf looked at the time, he realized it wasn't even past 2:00 pm yet. He was ecstatic. He had never finished this early before. He could actually relax for once in his life. Without warning, Rolf hugged Kevin tightly and thanked him over and over again. As Kevin was being hugged, he saw that same flash he had saw yesterday out of the corner of his eye again. He tried to turn his head but Rolf was really engulfing him in a hug.

"Rolf...Can't breath." Kevin gasped out and Rolf let go. Rolf waved goodbye to his friend and ran into his house for some well deserved rest. Kevin smiled to himself. He walked back towards the direction of his house and then realized that it was still kind of early and he had nothing to do. He saw Nazz waving to him again and he only waved for her to come outside.

When Nazz got out there, she was all dressed in her pajamas.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing really. Just wanted to ask uh...have you been taking pictures at you window?"

"Um no. Why?"

"No reason. Just asking. So you getting ready to leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah pretty much. We have to get up really early tomorrow to catch our flight so I was thinking of going to sleep early pretty much so I won't be as crank ya know?"

"Yeah...Well I won't keep you from you're beauty sleep Nazz. Have a good trip and all."

"Thanks Kev." She hugged him and wand waved goodbye as she went back inside. Kevin Sighed to himself. He knew he would miss Nazz more than anyone here when he was to leave. She was a good bestfriend to him. He hoped it could've been something more. He shook his head and slowly walked back to his house to find something to do.

Monday: Johnny and Plank

Monday was finally here. Although most would be dreading Monday, the fifth graders started their countdown to graduation. All of them did except Kevin. Kevin didn't want Friday to come so fast. He wanted to remain where he was for as long as he could. He knew he wouldn't get what he wanted. The would most likely zoom on by and he wouldn't even have a chance to enjoy it like he wanted.

Getting out of bed, he put on his clothes and left without Breakfast. He just wasn't in the mood. His parents were worried about him and he knew it but all he could do was blame them. It was not like they were being forced to move to Hawaii. They gave his dad a choice. Although the choice he had taken meant bigger and better for them, it was nothing to Kevin without his precious friends.

Arriving at school, he immediately went to his locker to put his things away. When he got to it, he noticed how full it was. That only meant one thing. It had to be cleaned out before he left. When he was done, he went right to class. The rest of the day just seemed to drag on by and without Nazz sitting by him, it seemed to go by even slower. Kevin appreciated the slowness but at the same time, he wished he didn't have to sit through it in a class with some boring teacher.

Kevin made a mental note to find Johnny and Plank after school. Today was the day he had to spend time with them. Although Kevin never considered Plank as a real person, Johnny did and Kevin knew he had to respect that whenever he was around him. He slowly put his head down and went to sleep. He awoke at lunch time and didn't even bother to eat. He didn't even feel like being at school so he just took it upon himself to walk right on out and on to his way home. He really felt bummed out.

When he got back to the Cul de sac. It was really quiet. All the kids were in school and here he was skipping like a pro at age 10. He knew it was wrong but he didn't care. His parents were both at work so no one was home. They always left a key under the mat so Kevin would never be locked out.

"Hey Kevin!" He heard someone call his name. He turned and saw a green Johnny waving at him out of his window.

"Sup Johnny."

"What are you doing out of school Kevin?" The sick looking boy asked.

"Uh..half a day?"

"Oh then where is everyone else?"

"Uhm, they stopped to play?" Kevin wasn't sure where the lies were coming from but they were coming.

"Oh okay. Well I would play with you since you seem lonely and all but me and Plank are sick."

"Sick?"

"Yup. Plank was sick first and I caught it from him."

'_of course'_ Kevin thought. "Uh do you need any help with anything since your sick and all?"

"Yeah! We do! My mommy is at work so no one is here to take care of us. Hold on. I'll go unlock the door."

Kevin sighed to himself and mentally prepared himself for some long hours of pretending.

While he was at Johnny's house, he took the most care of plank since that's all Johnny really cared for. It felt feeding a piece of wood soup but it made Kevin feel like a little kid. Well a littler kid anyway. Once Plank was "asleep", Johnny said he could take it from had ended not too long ago so most likely the kids were outside by now. Johnny escorted Kevin to the door and hugged him goodbye. Kevin hugged back and again, he saw that flash but when he turned, there wasn't a sign of anyone.

Kevin was beginning to become frustrated with the flash. It was only because he didn't know where it was coming from. He made his way on home preparing himself for tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the first day of hanging with one of the eds.

Tuesday: Ed

After school that day, Kevin immediately went looking for Ed. Unlike all the other kids in the Cul de Sac where he could just walk up and hang out, things with the Eds had to be planned since he didn't know them that well. Ever since everyone found out about Eddy's older brother, everyone was a little nicer to him. I would say I felt bad for Double D and Ed since the hate they received was from the hate for Eddy's ways. But then again, they know it most likely but still decide to be friends with him. I still don't think Eddy is a good friend for that but hey, a lot goes on behind the scenes.

I found Ed looking for Eddy, and Double D. When he saw me, he didn't flinch a bit. I decided to be nicer ever since the incident with Eddy's bro but I still wasn't all that friendly. I just eased up a bit. I approached him and he looked at my funny.

"Hi Kevin!

"Uh sup." I got straight to the point. No time needed to be wasted. "I was wondering if you would like to come see Rolf with me?"

"Rolf? Oh Rolf with the Chickens?"

"Uh yeah. I talked to him about a favor earlier for me helping him with the farm and all the other day and he said yeah so we are good to go."

"Good to go?"

"Yup. He said we could visit and play with the chickens."

"I LOVE CHICKENS KEVIN! I LOVE CHICKENS!"

"I bet you do big fellow. So let's go."

"OKAY!"

I tried to walk but Ed just picked me up and ran for the door. We had ran past Eddy and Double D walking and they gave each other confused looks. I couldn't see anything else because we ran by so quickly. We had gotten back to the Cul De Sac in just minutes. As soon as we arrived, Edd had ran right to the chicken farm just as excited as ever. I asked for him to put me down and he just dropped me. The normal me would've beat him to a bloody pulp but I calmed myself down. Getting up, I dusted myself off and pulled the keys Rolf gave me out of my pocket. I unlocked the cage, and let Edd take one of the chickens out.

After he took one out, I took the keys and locked the cage back to make sure no chickens would run out. I had to chase some when I was with Rolf. I refuse to do it a second time. When I turned around, I was shocked. Edd was actually cuddling with the chicken. The big guy actually looked kind of nice. Although he might look big and scary to some, he wouldn't hurt a fly if he wanted to. The sight of him and the chicken made me smile. I guess I took him the wrong way. He really is clueless to what Eddy's true intentions are. All he must really know is the little Eddy tells him. Such a nice a guy and he has a bad rep thanks to Eddy. It sucks that he's next on my list.

Me and Ed played around with the chickens for a while until Rolf came out and said it was time for them to be put away. We put them away and thanked Rolf. After Rolf went back inside, I found myself engulfed in another hug.

"Thank you Kevin! I liked the chickens! They were fluffy!"

"Uh Sure. yeah. Fluffy heheh." I could do nothing but nuzzle his head. Once again, I saw the flash but when I turned around. Nothing. It was bugging my nerves like crazy. I didn't like pictures taken of me while I was off guard. I couldn't pay much attention to it because once again, my air circulation was being cut off.

"Uh..Can't...Breath."

"Sorry Kevin!" And then he dropped me again. When I looked up, he was gone. I turned around and saw him running towards his house yelling thank you back at me. It was a good feeling to know that once I leave, I will be remembered for something other than beating others to a pulp.

* * *

Wednesday: Eddy

Today was going to be one of the days that mattered. Unlike Ed who was loving and forgiving, there was Eddy and Double D. The smart one and the smartass. Eddy was more street smart as opposed to Double D who was more book smart. Together with Ed's strength, they really were a good team. It's just Eddy always falters in his plans when he takes everyone to be complete dumb asses. Everyone is smarter than he thinks. If could actually come up with something that would please a customer as opposed to tricking them, then maybe he could be a great business person one is a con artist. He is a good one one at that. That is one thing I can say about him. Too bad it's nothing great.

I figured the only way to get to Eddy was to speak his language. Like my dad, I like business as well. Me and Eddy are quite alike in some cases. It's just I do business to please others and he does tricks to get over on people. I spent all night coming up with something great to do while in school. I hope my plan actually works. When I saw Eddy at his locker with Double D and Ed, Ed was the one to notice me first. He ran up and hugged me while Eddy mugged me and Double D hid his face.

"Ed! Get off of him! Shovel Chin doesn't like us! He only tolerates us!"

I rolled my eyes at him. Like I said, me and him are alike which is why he knew that. Although it is true, he doesn't need to know that. " Now now Eddy. Who said that?"

"Don't act like it ain't true shovel chin!"

"It isn't. It's not like I don't like you all. I just don't like you." Now that was close to the truth. I had nothing against these two. It was just eddy who liked to grind my gears.

"Yeah. Tell that to someone who cares!"

"But I think you would care. I got a scam proposal for ya." Now it wasn't a scam actually. It was more of a business type of thing. But if Eddy could think it was a scam, then he would learn to do scams this way which wasn't a scam at all meaning he would learn to do business without really knowing it. I would leave my expertise in Eddy's hands. When I had said "scam proposal", Eddy's eyebrow raised quickly at me.

"What would you know about scams?" Eddy sneered at me.

"Well I do know they profit money. You in or not?"

"Hmm. Fine. I'm listening."

I smirked at him. "Good."

After I explained my idea to him, he still squinted his eyes at me like he still didn't trust me. He didn't have to, all he had to do was go along with our plan. After what felt like forever, he smiled and stuck his hand out in front of me. I smiled back and extended my hand to shake it. Ed was looking happy as ever while Double D looked nervous.

We waited for lunch to roll around to kick our plan into action. Eddy had Double D whip up some gadgets that I told him we would need and best believe Double D managed to get them doe, as well as his classwork and then some. We set up our table at lunch and waited for everyone to get seated and comfortable. As soon as everyone seemed to be in, we had Ed guard the door while we started.

"Juice guns! Food launchers! Get em here!" We yelled across the cafeteria. No one even blinked an eye at us. I smirked knowing this would happened.

"I knew this was a waste of time! See this is what happens when I let you run MY scam!"

"Patience Eddy Patience. When selling something, you have to make sure it is in high demand. No one needs these right now but they'll need them in a minute. Just keep yelling." Eddy looked at me in disbelief. "You better be right shovel chin." Eddy said as he continued to yell out our products. After 10 minutes, no one still hadn't paid us any attention. It was starting to get under Eddy's skin. I put a hand on his shoulder and told him to look at the door. I gave the signal with my other hand. Not even three seconds later, french fries came flying across the room from a machine I had Eddy make Double D make.

The next thing we knew, food and drinks were all over the place. I smirked at Eddy as he smirked back and we continued to yell out our product. Now this time, we actually got some attention. Kids were all at our table buying the guns and launchers for the food fight. Some didn't even know they were over paying for the stuff. In the end, we ditched the scene before any adult could see us. No one even knew that a machine started the food fight.

We never got caught and Eddy got all the money he wanted. We were going to split it but I told him to keep it because it was of no use to me. I saw him again after school and he called me on over.

"Dude...don't tell anyone I said this but...the scam was awesome." I smiled triumphantly. "Thanks."

"Yeah yeah. Don't get all soft on me. But I think I learned a thing or two. I just might use your tactics after all. We have to do this again sometime. " I frowned at his words. "Yeah..we should." I said before turning on my heel. I didn't pay attention to the flash that happened when Eddy called me over. I just decided to ignore it. To be honest, I did have fun today and I just might get another day like it. "See ya man." I said as I went on my way home.

* * *

_Kevin: Now it's time for Double D...I had no idea it would be this hard...what the hell is wrong with me?_

**Yup. I'm gonna end it there because Kevin and Edd are about to get a whole chapter to themselves. Heads up. I'm not putting no overly sexual things in the next chapter. The current stage in this story revolves around kids who are about the GRADUATE 5TH grade. Kids people. Not teenagers just yet but we'll get there. Sorry for the filler chap, I just felt like it was needed though. Thanks for reading and please review :)**


End file.
